El diario
by Kigami Aizawa
Summary: No podía ser, simplemente no podia creerlo, "No" dijo en un murmullo, cayendo dos arroyos salados A traves de sus mejillas, lamentandose "por favor, es un sueño", rogaba, sin poder contenerse. Al lado suyo-en el piso - un cuaderno ajeno A su dolor


" " cuando las personas hablan

_Pensamientos en cursiva_

**Lo escrito en el cuaderno**

**Recuerdos del pasado  
**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

El diario

Kagome estaba en una cama con las lágrimas brotándole de sus ojos y mirando alrededor, pasmada de lo que le habían dicho hace unos momentos, se sentía vacía, a pesar de los arroyos salados que hacían camino por sus mejillas.

_No es cierto, es una mentira._ Cruzaba en su mente una y otra vez sin parar de soltar lagrimas, estaba segura que despertaría y se encontraría con que fue un mal sueño que todo lo que sufría ahora era producto de una obra maestra cruel de su inconsciente o que llegarían y le dirían que es una broma y ella se enojaría mucho por la pésima broma.

Con sus espumosos ojos miro largamente la puerta de su habitación esperando a que fuera la segunda idea, pero no paso nada, bajo la mirada a su cama sin saber que más hacer, cerrando los ojos rogo a todos los dioses que había en el cielo que la regresaran a sus tiempos de secundaria, cuando era feliz.

"Kagome, tenemos que irnos"

La joven de cabello azabache abrió los ojos, observando a su vieja amiga en la puerta.

"Dame cinco minutos Sango"

"No puedes estar siempre allí y ya va a comenzar"

Resignada Kagome se levanto de su lugar en la cama y se limpio las lágrimas con su brazo.

Sango corrió a ella con un pañuelo húmedo, pasándoselo mientras caminaban a la salida del cuarto, se detuvo por un momento Kagome y miro al oír un ruido por el tocador, virando la mirada encontró en el tocador un cuaderno, no muy llamativo, de aspecto sencillo, tomando dirección a él, lo abrió, reconociendo la letra con la que se encontraba escrita se soprendió y algo le insto a que lo comenzara a leer y así lo hizo.

**Me encontraba buscando a una secretaría personal, la que tenía renuncio al final, no que realmente me importe, han llegado demasiadas mujeres y hasta hombres a pedir el empleo, al ver su historial académico eran excelentes, desafortunadamente me daban un aire de incompetencia, no les daba ningún pensamiento antes de negarles el empleo.**

**Entre los varones y las mujeres, las mujeres eran las peores todas actuaban por igual , hasta que halle a una, se encontraba vestida de forma informal pero no traía nada atrevido, aunque dicen que las que más esconden son las que más dan y para mí, ella iba a hacer lo mismo que las otras. **

**Seducirme.**

**Le di un vistazo rápido a su historial académico, promedio medio.**

"**Puede retirarse no necesito sus servicios" mirando a la computadora a mi lado, espere la indignación y a lo mucho el portazo, cuando se retirara.**

"**Discúlpame, pero, ¡Tú que te crees para despedirme si ni siquiera me has preguntado algo!"**

**Decir que me saco de sorpresa sería un eufemismo "¿Qué acabas de decir?" dije peligrosamente.**

"**Lo que oíste o ¿es que estas sordo?" oí el sarcasmo de su voz, me levante de mi asiento viendo la clara diferencia de altura que había entre ella y yo. Le di un mejor mirar, cabello azabache largo, blanca, de ojos azul profundo.**

**Tenía coraje había que admitir o la otra opción es que fuera una tonta. "Estas contratada"**

Kagome miró el libro que se encontraba entre sus manos después de haber leído aquello y dio una leve sonrisa melancólica, mientras sentía el carro avanzar.

Paso a la siguiente pagina.

**Tengo quizás ¿un mes?, con mi nueva secretaria, tuve que hacer que cambiara su guarda ropa el primer día que llego no iba a dejar que llegara con ropa informal, hasta ahora no he notado gran cosa sobre ella, pero una cosa que me he dado cuenta al poco tiempo de estar trabajando conmigo es que-**

**Siempre se metía en problemas.**

**Ella inconscientemente se metía en esos problemas a tratar de defender a la gente que creía que necesitaba protección o del hecho de simplemente responderme cada que le hablo de alguna manera que no le agradaba o murmuraba cosas sobre mí, pero hasta ahora le felicitaba una cosa, no había intentado seducirme.**

**A pesar de todo Kagome Higurashi es una chica interesante.**

La mencionaba, empezó a temblar la sonrisa melancólica, no creía que le había puesto esa atención o que se notaba ese mucho de que siempre se metía en algún problema.

Continúo leyendo

**Regresaba de una conferencia agitada, había personas que no entendían un no por respuesta hasta que sacabas el carácter, me tire en contra de mi silla acolchada en mi escritorio, mirando a todos los papeles que aun tenía que ver, nunca le encontraba fin a esa montaña.**

**Empezando a revisar uno de los documentos de la montaña, leía atentamente las oraciones escritas en las hojas, hasta que oí el sonido de algo que se puso en mi escritorio, aleje los documentos y observe una taza de cerámica colocada en mi escritorio, alzando la mirada me tope con dos ojos azul zafiro.**

"**Le traje este té, ya que la reunión fue muy estresante le ayudara a calmarse" me dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro "Es té verde"**

**No estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de atenciones pero dije lo que no acostumbraba decir "Gracias" dándome mi secretaria una sonrisa más grande-si era posible- se retiro.**

**Tomando la taza entre mis manos, tome un sorbo sintiendo el calor entrar por mi cuerpo y sentí un calor diferente. Nadie me había puesto esa atención después de la muerte de mi madre.**

Recordaba aquel momento muy bien habían regresado los dos y al verlo detrás de su escritorio lo más tranquilo posible y tratando de no mostrar todo su estrés acumulado sintió la necesidad de tranquilizarlo y que mejor forma que con un relajante té.

Al leer la parte de que nadie la había puesto esa atención sintió que le apretaban el corazón, tratando de calmarlo, echo vistazo algunas hojas al azar, hasta que paro en una que le llamo la atención.

**Llevo seis meses con mi secretaria, no, Kagome, y desde aquel incidente del té he empezado a sentir cosas que no debería sentir y he puesto más atención a lo que dice y hace, en realidad no debería importarme pero a quien le voy a mentir en realidad empezó a llamar mi atención en el momento en que se atrevió a alzarme la voz como nadie lo había hecho.**

"**Señor Taisho lo esperan en la sala de conferencia" me dijo la voz suave de mi secretaria, mire a sus ojos azul profundo y solo alcance a asentir antes de levantarme y de salir de mi oficina con Kagome tras mío.**

"Tanto tiempo, si tanto solo yo-" saltando un hipo de tristeza y limpiando una lagrima que pasaba por su mejilla, _baka, en ese tiempo ya estaba enamorada de ti_ pensó, antes de continuar leyendo el cuaderno, aunque con cada palabra se le destrozaba el corazón.

**Este era el momento, no se echaría para atrás le preguntaría.**

"**Señorita Higurashi" dije en la voz más tranquila que pude**

"**¿Si señor Taisho?" me pregunto con su sonrisa siempre en su rostro a excepción de cuando se enojaba.**

**Abrí la boca pero sentí seca mi garganta de repente y como si mis cuerdas vocales se habían enredado, la cerré y tome un respiro, observando como Kagome me daba una mirada extrañada, ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan duro esto?, las mujeres le caían en montones con propuestas no él tenía que hacer la propuesta pero aquí se encontraba sin poder decir ni una palabra, tomando un respiro silencioso abrí la boca, sería ahora o nunca.**

"**Si no tiene planes para esta noche, ¿le gustaría ir a cenar conmigo?" al fin lo soltó, vi sus ojos azules como se abrían de sorpresa, espere un rato por su respuesta pero al verla todavía tan callada y pasmada me hizo empezar a dudar de mi postura.**

**No, sería fuerte la respuesta que le corresponda, si se negaba sería punto y aparte no habría problemas del trabajo, no importa si no accede-**

"**Me encantaría" me interrumpió mi diatriba con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.**

**Nunca dude ni un momento.**

Se encontraba mirando alrededor a la gente reunida, mientras sostenía el cuaderno en sus brazos, el sacerdote se encontraba diciendo unas palabras que realmente no cabían en su cabeza y todo mundo le mandaba una mirada de apoyo -que ella realmente no les ponía atención-, regrseo la mirada al cuaderno y empezó a mover las hojas pero al voltear la que había agarrado se dio cuenta que era lo último escrito en el cuaderno, con temor, lo miró sin querer leer el final, cerro el cuaderno momentáneamente recordando la noticia de la mañana.

No quería, simplemente no quería, sentía que si leía la última parte sería como despedirse de él o lograr averiguar algo del final de todo, era tan doloroso todo, no podía ver su realidad y la voz, la maldita voz que le había dado esa noticia empezó a revotar en su cabeza.

Tomando un gran respiro y tratando de calmar las lagrimas que se volvieron a salir de sus ojos, alzo el cuaderno y leyó lo último de la hoja.

Soltando el cuaderno cayó de rodillas, llorando amargamente su desgracia, de repente sintiendo un agarre a su lado para apoyarla -lo ignoro-, mientras el cuaderno se encontraba aún lado suyo inocentemente –en un charco de lodo-, ignorando ser una de las causas de su profundo dolor.

"¡No puede ser!" dijo amargamente llorando más fuerte.

**Me iré de viaje por un periodo corto a Londres, quizás unos tres días.**

"No, no, no, ¡no!" negaba con la cabeza, saliendo más rápido las lagrimas.

**"Señorita Higurashi le tengo noticias" dijo un señor en traje de policía que se encontraba parado frente a la puerta de la joven de cabello azabache.**

"¡Por favor!, ¡Esto tiene que ser una pesadilla!" pedía a gritos al cielo con las lagrimas corriendo rápidamente al darse cuenta de la realidad, después de tanto.

**Tratare de regresar lo más pronto posible**

"Por favor" dijo en un murmullo suplicante, sintiendo la mirada de todo mundo sobre ella a su perdida.

"**No, no le creo, no puede ser" dijo negando con la cabeza al policía.  
**

Ya todo el mundo se había ido, mientras ella seguía en el mismo lugar, negando a cualquiera que tratara de moverla como si no lograra entender por el dolor que pasaba, simplemente no comprendían lo sucedido.

"No" murmuro con las lagrimas todavía saliendo, ahora mirando a la piedra lisa gris frente suyo.

**No puedo esperar.**

"¡¡Idiota!!" dijo llorando fuertemente.

**Cuando regrese.**

"¡¡Te iba a dar una noticia!!"

**Le voy a pedir...**

"Yo te iba a decir…"

… **que se case conmigo.**

"…que estoy embarazada"

_RIP  
Sesshomaru Taisho  
Hijo, hermano, amigo y compañero  
23 de enero  
1983-2010_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Este es un one-shot que se me ocurrio que tenía pensado en escribir desde hace una temporada, es una historia tragica como veran, dejen sus comentarios a los que gusten de esta historia, y aunque suene feo pues da un poco de realidad de que hay personas que no consiguen su final feliz, bueno sin mas que decir.

baka- idiota

Su amiga

Kigami Aizawa


End file.
